Your destiny is only your choice
by Aniria Tonga
Summary: Obwohl Seth Satanus und Selana Slytherin sich erst seit drei Tagen kennen, müssen sie eine Bindung eingehen. Ob es gut geht? Und WO ist HARRY POTTER? Er wird von seinen Verwandten misshandelt und von seinen Feinden gerettet, ob er so glücklicher sein wird
1. Daniela Demin

Diclaimer: Bis auf die erfundenen Charas und die Story gehört alles J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich Slash einbaue.

Das ist meine erste Story, und nur spätere Kapitel sind von einer Beta gelesen, also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.

Ich habe schon 20 Kapitel geschrieben, werde sie aber in Zeitabständen von paar Tagen hoch laden.

**!Es hängt von euch ab, ob ich weiter schreibe! **

**Kapitel 1**

**Daniela Demin**

In der letzten Zeit denke ich sehr oft an den Tod und finde immer weniger Gründe um mich nicht umzubringen.

Eigentlich ist mein Leben gar nicht mal so schlecht, außer dem Gefühl nicht hier her zu gehören. Ich habe gute Eltern, aber leider keine Geschwister. Keine Freunde, aber viele gute Bücher.

An meiner alten Schule lernte ich eine Maske zu tragen und meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Ich musste es lernen. Wenn dein ganzer Jahrgang dich als minderwertig betrachtet und keine Möglichkeit auslässt dies zu zeigen, lernt man so etwas. Als ich 13 war merkte ich, dass ich meine Maske nur noch schwer halten konnte, also flüchtete ich mich in die Welt der Bücher. Dort war es wirklich viel schöner, dort konnte ich Freunde haben und Gefühle zeigen.

Und dann kam ich auf eine andere Schule. Tat den Fehler die Maske abzulegen. Ich musste feststellen, dass ignoriert, übersehen und ‚wie Luft behandeln' werde auch sehr Weh tun kann.

Am schlimmsten ist es aber ausgelacht zu werden. Vor allem dafür viel zu wissen oder gute Noten zu haben. Mich zu wehren schaffe ich nicht. Meine Argumente versteht keiner! Jemandem zu beschimpfen geht einfach gegen meine Natur, also las ich schweigend alles über mich ergehen.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals erfahren werde was es heißt, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Nicht mal von meinen Eltern.

Das macht mir sehr zu schaffen und mit jedem Tag ist die Hoffnung geringer, dass sich was verändert. Wahrscheinlich liegt es so wie so an mir. So nun bin ich an der Brücke angekommen, die genau die Hälfte des Weges von der Schule nach Hause markiert. Wie jedes Mal sehe ich nach unten, die Tiefe macht mir keine Angst. ‚Heute hast du aufgegeben' stellt eine Stimme im meinem Kopf.

Hab ich es noch nicht erwähnt? Ich bin verrückt. Ich rede nämlich seit zwei Jahren mit mir selbst.

Ja, ich gebe der Stimme, meinem zweiten Ich recht, ich habe aufgegeben, aber da morgen mein Geburtstag ist, werde ich noch nicht springen. Es sind ja nur noch 14 Stunden, ob ich mein ganzes Leben vor Augen sehen werde. Obwohl es nicht wirklich viel ist.

Nun denn. Ich heiße Daniela Demin und werde in genau 13 Stunden und 14 Minuten sechzehn Jahre alt. Meine Hobbies sind lesen und… ähm, lesen. Mehr mach ich eigentlich nicht, hm, vielleicht noch lernen, aber das zählt ja eigentlich nicht, richtig?

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen) Vergesst nicht bitte eure Meinung zu schreiben, ich bin auch für jeden Vorschlag offen.


	2. Harry Potter

**Kapitel 2**

**Harry Potter**

‚Heute ist mein Geburtstag und ich wünsche mir den Tod.' So dachte Harry, während er auf dem Boden lag und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen. Er wollte nämlich seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag beim Bewusstsein erleben. Ihm war kalt, denn er lag in seinem eigenen Blut.

In diesen Ferien hat der-junge-der-lebt angefangen zu bedauern, dass er nicht im Ministerium gestorben ist, denn wie sich herausstellte kannten sich seine Verwandten mit Foltern sehr gut aus.

Zuerst waren es nur Schläge, eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er kannte es ja schon sein Leben lang.

Plötzlich schüttelte Harry sich von heftigem Husten. Das tat höllisch weh, der Junge wusste, dass mindestens drei Rippen gebrochen waren.

Ob er die letzten Tage vor dem Schulbeginn überlebte war noch unklar, aber dass er danach starb war mehr als sicher. Wenn Vernon und Dudley ihn nicht töten, dann Voldemort. Sollte Harry es aber unerwartet schaffen den Bösewicht zu töten, dann wird Dumbeldore, derjenige sein, der ihn in den Tod schickt.

Ja genau der Dumbeldore, dem Harry vertraut hat. Nun seit Sirius tot, plagten ihn Zweifel, doch seit drei Wochen hatte er die Gewissheit.

Es war Dumbeldore, der seinen Verwandten erlaubte sein Zauberstab zu verbrennen, ihn zu schlagen und zu foltern. Er hat ihn belogen. Er war für Tod von Lili und James Potter verantwortlich und es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie seine Adoptiveltern waren. Harry hatte die Beweise für Dumbeldore's Verrat gesehen, es waren drei Briefe und dann gab es noch das Antwort auf sein Hilferuf, der ihm alle Hoffnung auf ein Fehler, Verwechslung, was auch immer nahm.

Traurig lächelte Harry, wenigstens wusste er nun wer aus seinen ex-freunden wirklich zu ihm stand. Es waren Hermine und die Wisley Zwillinge. Allein die Hoffnung diese wieder zu sehen hielt ihn am Leben, bis heute.

Heute war der Tag, an dem sein Onkel und sein Cousin ihn… ver-vergewaltigten. Selbst das in Gedanken auszusprechen fiel Harry äußerst schwer.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge war dem Schicksal sehr dankbar, denn er fiel fast sofort in die erlösende Ohnmacht. Dies wunderte ihn auch nicht, da sein ganzer Körper mit Prellungen, Schnittwunden und Brandmalen überseht war. Wenn dann auf einem plötzlich der Gewicht von Vernon landet, ist der Ausgang von vorn herein klar. Er kam zu sich als Dudley ES machte, der hat ihn zuerst mit eiskaltem Wasser geweckt.

Letzt endlich ließ aber auch er ihn in Ruhe. Harry fühlte sich schmutzig und fragte sich wann es ein Ende nehmen wird. Ob Voldemort ihn erlösen könnte?

So langsam glitt der Geist des Jungen ins Schwarze, so dass der Goldjunge, wie ihn viele nannten, nicht mitbekam wie zwei in schwarze Roben gekleidete Männer sein Zimmer betraten.

**Daniela Demin**

Ich wusste, dass ich von meinem Geburtstag nichts Gutes erwarten durfte. Aber konnten sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Meine ‚Eltern' teilten mir grade mit, dass ich nicht ihre Tochter bin. Nun das alleine wäre mir egal, hab schon eh so was vermutet.

Nein, was mich um Mitternacht aus dem Haus trieb war die Gewissheit, dass ich verkauft werde. An alle die mich haben wollen.

Jetzt muss ich DIE Entscheidung treffen. Da ich nicht weglaufen kann (in meinem Armband ist ein Ortungsmelder), sollte ich loslassen. Den Schmerzen freien lauf geben. Mein Körper macht sowie so nicht mehr lange mit.

Also was nun, springen?

Das Mädchen hörte Schritte hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah zwei Männer in schwarzen Mänteln? Sie gingen auf sie zu. Einer der Männer, der näher zu ihr war, streckte rechte Hand ihr Entgegen und schon fühlte Daniela wie sie zu Boden glitt.

‚Es war nicht klug nachts hierher zu kommen, gar nicht klug…' waren ihre letzte zusammenhängende Gedanken.

Das war's dann wieder. Lasst ein Kommi für mich, bitte, bitte


	3. nicht allein oder neue Wege

**Kapitel 3 – nicht allein oder neue wege**

Währenddessen in Slytherin Manor

In einem großen Sal, der sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet war und als Arbeitzimmer diente, sah Narzissa Malfoy mit Besorgnis auf ihren Meister. Er hat ihren Mann mit Severus Snape mit einem Auftrag weggeschickt und nun machte ER sich SORGEN!

Voldemort versuchte die neugierige Blicke von Zissa zu ignorieren, aber auf Dauer hielt er es doch nicht aus, nicht umsonst war der Dunkle Lord für sein Temperament bekannt.

„Zissa, hör auf mich anzustarren!" - fuhr er seine langjährige Freundin an, seine Augen blitzte gefährlich rot auf. „Ich habe doch schon versprochen alles zu erklären, aber ich werde es bestimmt nicht drei Mal tun."

Die Angesprochene schienen nicht im Mindestens erschreckt zu sein und musterte ihn noch einmal prüfend an, bevor sie mit ruhigen Stimme zu sprechen begann:

„Ich weiß, aber du kannst nicht Abstreiten, dass es sehr überraschend kam, nicht war? Du hast versucht Potter mehrmals umzubringen und jetzt auf ein Mal verlangst du ihn und irgendeine Muggelmädchen unversehrt hierher nach Slytherin Manor zu schaffen?" – sie schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen, dass sie keine Antwort erwartete, und fuhr fort - „Ah, ich bin doch nur neugierig, du kennst mich ja. Aber du wirst schon deine Gründe haben. Jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal, es kann doch gar nichts schief gehen."

Doch ihre Worte waren anscheint nicht erst genommen, da der Mann wieder sein nervöses hin und her laufen aufgenommen hat.

Bevor er aber einer neuen Predigt ausgesetzt war, hörten sie beiden ein Klopfen am Fenster.

Sofort ging Tom zum Fenster und holte die Eule rein.

„Na, Schöne, hast du mir was mitgebracht?" – fragte Lord mit unerwartet weicher Stimme.

Die Eule hatte aber nichts dabei, also sah Dunkler Lord Hilfe suchend zu Narzissa: „Kennst du die?"

„Nun, nicht direkt" – sagte diese etwas abwesend, als sie aber ein ermahnendes Schnauben vernahm, beeilte sie sich ihre Vermutung preiszugeben – „Ich habe von Draco gehört, dass nur Potter eine schneeweiße Eule hat und da du ihn hier her holen willst, wäre es möglich…"

„Stimmt, dann haben die den Jungen schon abgeholt und wir müssen nicht mehr lange warten."

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich schon nach wenigen Minuten als durch die mit Schlangen verzierte Tür ein hochgewachsener blonder Mann in schwarzer Robe eintrat und sein Kopf zur Begrüßung leicht verneigte.

„Na endlich, Merlin sei dank! Also wie ist es verlaufen? Hattet ihr Probleme? Wo ist Severus? Uns wo habt ihr die Beiden gelassen?" – wollte sofort der Dunkle Lord wissen.

Nicht auf die Fragen achtend, er wusste eh, dass sein Meister ein vollständigen Bericht erwartet, fragte sich Lucius derweil was hier vorgefallen war und wie Zissa es so schnell geschafft hat Voldemort aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er wusste seine Frau war nun mal sehr neugierig und konnte nervig sein, aber dass sie ihren Meister an die Grenze der Beherrschung trieb war doch recht ungewöhnlich. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er dran dachte, dass er Tom später damit aufziehen konnte. Tom verhielt sich nämlich grade genauso wie vor paar Monate, nachdem er sich überreden ließ mit Zissa einkaufen zu gehen.

Der Dunkle Lord merkte sehr wohl das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Blonden und schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „LUCIUS!" – zischte er laut – „wenn du jetzt nicht sofort anfängst zu erzählen, wirst du die nächsten zwei Wochen damit verbringen auf die Todesseranwärter aufzupassen und ihnen bei Aufträgen helfen."

Leicht erschrocken zuckte Lucius bei dieser Vorstellung zusammen, DAS war eine ernst zu nehmende Drohung. Diese Nichtsnutzer waren nervige, dreckige… Narzissa, die inzwischen neben ihm stand, stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen an und riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

Dankbar sah er sie an und drehte sich dann Tom zu:

„Also, wir hatten keinerlei Problemen und wurden nicht bemerkt. Das Mädchen ließen wir einfach verschwinden und bei P… Harry haben wir es wie ein Todesser-angrief aussehen lassen. Seine Verwandte habe ich allerdings in den Kerker geschafft und glaub mir wenn du den Jungen siehst wirst mir noch dankbar sein. Du hast ja ein Zimmer für sie einrichten lassen und dahin haben wir auch beide gebracht. Severus ist bei ihnen geblieben. Und ich ging dir bescheid sagen."

„Hat er sich gewehrt?" - wollte noch Tom wissen.

„Nein, als wir gekommen sind, war der Junge bewusstlos. Wollt ihr nicht schon zu den Kindern gehen, ich hole nur noch Heiltränke und Salben aus Severus Labor." – und schon war Lucius los geeilt.

Verständnislos sahen sich Tom und Narzissa an, nach paar Minuten gingen sie aber auch schon los.

Im blauen Schlaffzimmer angekommen, der für Beide vorerst eingerichtet wurde, sahen sie wie Severus gerade sich zu einem sehr magerem mit Wunden bedecktem Körper hinunter beugte. Es war kein schöner Anblick, denn es gab nicht ein Fleckchen Haut die unversehrt geblieben wäre.

Narzissa drehte sich schnell um, sie hat vieles gesehen, aber selbst ihr Meister war nicht SO grausam mit seinen Gefangenen, schon gar nicht mit Kindern.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein zweites Bett auf dem ein blondes Mädchen lag, die auch nicht sehr gut aussah. Diese war sehr bleich und atmete unregelmäßig, zudem war sie genauso wie der Junge abgemagert.

Erst jetzt traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass es hier um Harry und ‚wie hiss die doch gleich' Daniela handeln muss. Narzissa kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung und Atmete paar Mal ein und aus. Ihr Mutterinstinkt forderte nach Rache an die Menschen, die einem Kind, EIGENEM Kind, so etwas antun konnten.

„Severus? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" und hörte wie auch Tom mit ihr gleichzeitig seine Hilfe anbot.

Severus blickte auf und nickte leicht: „Untersuch, bitte das Mädchen auf Verletzungen und Magie-Blockaden auf."

Narzissa kam dieser Bitte sofort nach, obwohl sie doch sehr verwundert war. Wie kann ein Muggel eine Magie-Blockade haben, die besitzen doch gar keine Magie!

Was sie aber vorfand war wirklich erschreckend. Körperlich ging dem Mädchen relativ gut, sie war sehr schwach, abgemagert und ihre Handgelenke erwiesen Quetschungen, aber das war wahrlich nicht der größte Problem. Sie hat anscheint in sehr kurze Zeit ein Nervenzusammenbruch und danach noch ein Schock erlitten. Und sie war KEIN MUGGEL!

Das arme Ding war mit zwei Blockaden und einem Fluch belegt. Die Blockaden verhinderten irgendeine Verbindung und der Fluch zog ihr sämtliche Energie und Magie weg und leitete es an jemanden weiter. Warum sie noch nicht Tod war, blieb Zissa ein Rätsel.

Während sie noch mit dem Mädchen beschäftigt war, behandelten die Männer mit den Tränken und Salben, die Lucius endlich gebracht hat, Harrys Wunden.

Schnell tauschten sie sich über den Zustand ihre neuen Schützlinge aus. Genau wie das Mädchen, die wie Narzissa nun wusste Daniela Demin hieß, waren dem Schwarzhaarigen zwei Blockaden eingepflanzt. Ein Grossteil seiner Magie wurde dadurch blockiert und auch eine Verbindung. Diese Blockierung schienen aber aus unerklärlichem Grund immer schwächer werden.

Plötzlich ohne zu aufwachen standen beide auf und gingen langsam aufeinander zu. Narzissa wollte schon zu ihnen eilen, doch Severus hielt sie auf. Fragend sah sie ihn an, doch nicht er sondern ihr Meister beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Sie sind Zwillinge."

Sofort liefen Tränen über ihr schönes Gesicht, sie konnte gar nicht vorstellen was die beiden Kinder jetzt fühlen müssen. Wenn sie recht hat und die Beiden wurden kurz nach ihrer Geburt getrennt, war es das erste Mal nach sechzehn Jahren, dass sie sich in einem Zimmer befanden.

Ihr Mann zog sie sanft in eine Umarmung, und fragte Severus flüstern: „Meinst du es wird sie nicht umbringen?"

Severus schütelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht, wenn sie nicht stark genug wären, wären sie schon beide vor Jahren gestorben."

Währenddessen trafen sich das Mädchen und der Junge in der Mitte des Zimmers und streckten sich synchron beide Hände entgegen. Grelles Licht durchzuckte das Zimmer, so dass alle Anwesende sich die Augen zu hielten.

So das war's dann wieder. Ich hoffe, jeder lässt mir eine Review? Bitte, bitte! Hundeblick aufsetzen


	4. Was kommt da alles noch auf uns zu?

Diclaimer: Bis auf die erfundenen Charas und die Story gehört alles J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**So ich habe es geschafft! Diese Chap ist länger geworden.**

**Kapitel 4**

**Was kommt da alles noch auf uns zu?**

Erschöpft ließen sich alle auf das gemütliche Sofa fallen. Fünf Stunden behandelten sie die Kinder ununterbrochen, alle sahen müde und ausgelaugt aus, aber im Moment konnten sie nichts mehr für die Zwillinge tun. Zissa und wie diese vermutete auch ihr Mann und Severus wussten immer noch nicht so genau was passiert war.

Doch eins hatten alle drei deutlich gespürt, nämlich eine sehr starke Magiewelle, die sie an die Wende presste und mindestens zehn Minuten festgehalten hat.

„Ich vermute ihr wollt alle Antworten hören?" – sprach Tom leise aus. „Aber wie gesagt, ich werde es noch nicht verraten."

Lucius seufzte, wenn sein Meister sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, konnte keiner ihn davon abbringen. Das hieß im Klartext: keine Antworten.

Severus wusste es auch, aber da Tom ihm noch von dem letzten Mal noch was schuldete, wollte er es doch versuchen:

„My Lord, wir stellen nicht ihrer Entscheidungen in Frage und werden warten. Dennoch wäre es möglich uns aufzuklären, wieso das mit dem Licht gerade passierte?"

„Kannst du dir das selber nicht zusammenreimen, Sev? Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen." – hoffnungslos klag die Stimme, den sonst so mächtigen und starken Mannes. „Aber gut, ich erzähle euch, was ich vermute. Genau es erfahren können, wir aber nur von den Zwillingen selbst. Also die Magiewelle ist leicht zu erklären, da die Blockaden und der Fluch gebrochen wurden. Was allerdings mit dem Licht auf sich hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich denke aber, dass sie auf irgendeiner weise alle eigenen Verletzungen mit dem anderen geteilt haben. Nicht umsonst trägt das Mädchen nun auch wunden am Körper."

Zissa, die nicht mal diese Erläuterung erwartet hatte, schlug vor schlaffen zu gehen. Tom willigte ein, gab aber noch ein Befehl den Hauselfen, sie zu wecken, wenn die Kinder aufwachen oder ihr zustand sich veränderte.

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann Mitte dreißig ging langsam auf den Frühstückraum zu, er war vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken. So waren die majestätisch eingerichtete und von dem Tageslicht durchflutete Hallen und Räume, die in den Slytherinfarben gehalten und mit alten Runen, silbernen Schlangen und goldenen Drachen, die lebendig zu sein schienen, verziert waren, von dem Mann nicht bestaunt geblieben. Dies lag aber auch wohl daran, dass es nicht für ihn der erste Besuch war. In diesem Schloss fühlte er sich schon seit drei Jahren, seit dem er mit Tom zusammen war, wie zu hause.

Doch war es dieses Morgen nicht sein Geliebter, der seine Gedanken einnahm. Es waren die Zwillinge: ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Frühe wurde der Junge von ihm abgrundtief gehasst, jetzt war aber kein Hass mehr da. Wie auch stur der Mann war, musste aber auch er einsehen, dass nichts in dem Jungen so war wie er immer dachte. Der Junge war nicht verwöhnt, er war von Dumbeldore ausgenutzt und gebrochen worden. Er erkannte, dass sein größter Wunsch war diesen Kindern zu helfen, sie wieder aufzubauen und ihre Seelen zu heilen.

Doch im Moment konnte er nicht viel tun. Ihre Wunden wurden behandelt und die Beiden schliefen friedlich schon seit zwei Tagen.

Draco ging zu dem Raum der Zwillinge, er wusste zwar, dass die noch nicht aufgewacht waren, dennoch wollte er sie sehen. Seine Mutter berichtete ihm in welcher Verfassung sein Vater und Severus sie gefunden haben. Es war für ihn ein Schock, denn er dachte immer Potter, der Goldjunge Dumbeldore's, wurde nur mit Samthandschuhen angefasst und ihm würde jedes Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen.

Zuerst konnte Draco seiner Mutter einfach nicht glauben, doch sie zeigte ihm ihre Erinnerungen. Als er zu sich kam, stellte sich heraus, dass er seit paar Minuten alle möglich Beleidigungen und Drohungen von sich gab. Ja der junge Slytherin war gar nicht so kalt wie er es anderen zeigen wollte. Lucius, der kurz davor sich zu ihnen gesellte, meinte nur, dass die Harrys Muggel Verwandte bestraft seien und Dumbeldore eine längere Rechnung hätte.

Danach sagte ihm Zissa, wieso er eigentlich hierher bestellt wurde. Die Erwachsenen haben sich überlegt, dass Draco für Harry und Daniela nicht so ein großer Schock sein wird, wie Voldemort persönlich. Draco erklärte sich einverstanden, er wollte wirklich helfen und hoffte den Beiden ein Freund zu werden.

Der blonde Slytherin klopfte kurz an, vielleicht sind die ja grade wach geworden?, und wollte die Tür aufmachen, was er aber nicht schaffte. Verwundert zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Nach zwei Minuten hat Draco aufgegeben, denn auch mit Magie konnte er nicht in den Raum rein. Er fragte sich, ob es Tom oder Severus gewesen waren, trotzdem entschied er seine Mutter sofort darauf beim Frühstück anzusprechen, wo er in Viertelstunde zu erscheinen hatte.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht Tom und nicht Severus und auch nicht seine Eltern gewesen. Draco hat alle in Panik versetzt, als er unschuldig danach fragte aus welchem Grund die Tür der Zwillinge magisch verriegelt sei.

Halbe Stunde haben dann die Erwachsenen versucht die Tür aufzumachen, doch auch diesen gelang es nicht. So standen diese nun vor der Tür und wussten nicht weiter.

Plötzlich hörte Draco ein Geräusch, der eindeutig von der anderen Seite der Tür stamm. Da er im Moment der Tür am nächsten stand, hat nur er dies vernommen.

Automatisch griff er nach der Türklinge und machte die Tür auf. Das haben alle mitgekriegt und hielten den Atem an. Wie war das bloß möglich?

Ich wachte von einem leisen Geräusch auf, was könnte es gewesen sein, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte ja leider keine Geschwister und meine Zimmertür versperrte ich seit kurzem immer. Ich wunderte mich wieso mein Körper sich so schwach anfüllte und ich Sonne auf mein Gesicht scheinen füllte. In meinem Zimmer gab es keine Fenster!!!!

Trotzdem war ich nicht irgendweswegen gar nicht aufgeregt, ehe füllte ich mich geborgen und in Sicherheit. So entschied ich mich nach kurzer Zeit Augen aufzumachen.

Was ich sah war EINDEUTIG NICHT MEIN ZIMMER!

Es war viel schöner, größer, heller UND, was mir sofort auffiel, es stand noch ein Bett hier.

Wider hörte ich dieses Geräusch, er kam eindeutig aus anderem Bett. Sollte ich nachsehen? Ich verstand nicht wieso, aber etwas zog mich in die Richtung.

Am Bett angekommen, sah ich einen Jungen, der zu mir mit dem Rücken lag. Er schien ein Albtraum zu haben, deswegen entschied ich mich ihn aufzuwecken und rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter. Er sprang wie vom Blitz getroffen hoch, warf mich um, so dass ich nun auch neben im auf dem Bett lag. Erschrocken sahen wir uns an und plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder an alles. Was mich am meisten wunderte ist, dass ich nun alles von dem Jungen wusste und auch wie ich hierher kam und wem ich das zu verdanken hatte. So lagen wir eine Weile zusammen und sahen uns einfach in die Augen.

„Kann es sein, dass du Daniela Demin heißt?" – sprach der Junge mich schüchtern an.

„Stimmt und du Harry Potter?" – ich bekam ein nicken, „ehm, hast du es auch gesehen? Es war so als, als ob… nun, dein Ganzes Leben sah, sogar selber erlebt habe."

Der Junge wurde blass, dennoch antwortete er mit: „Und ich deins, wie ist es nur möglich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber erinnerst du dich an diesen Mann? Er mit Malfoys und Snape hier, er sagte wir seien Zwillinge." – ich wollte schnell das Thema wechseln, denn ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion auf mein Leben.

Doch er lies mir keine Wahl: „Du? Hast du wirklich alles gesehen, alles? Auch die Nacht an meinem Geburtstag?" – Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht und er sah mir nicht mehr in die Augen.

Ich überlegte schnell wie ich ihn beruhigen konnte.

„Ja, das habe ich und es tut mir unendlich Leid. Ich habe auch deine Gedanken gehört, du hast absolut keine Schuld. Und du bist auch viel Wert und sehr stark. Und wenn es wahr ist was dieser Mann sagte, bin ich glücklich so einen Bruder zu haben."

Schnell hob Harry sein Kopf und sah mir tief in die Augen, ich wünschte mir er würde mir glauben. Langsam erschienen ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen: „Dann kann ich nur dir das gleiche sagen." Tränen brannten in meinen Augen und ich umarmte diesen Jungen, den ich schon in mein Herz geschlossen habe. Er versteifte sich kurz und ich erschrak mich. Hat er es doch nicht ernst gemeint? Wird er mich gleich von sich weg stoßen?

Aber schon nach einer weiteren Sekunde erwiderte er meine Umarmung und drückte mich fester an sich. Ich füllte wie es in meiner Brust warm wurde und konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Endlich, so etwas habe ich mir schon seit langem Gewünscht.

Plötzlich war da wider dieses grelle Licht und ich spürte Magie, ja es gibt sie.

Nach paar Minuten verblasste das Licht wieder, vorsichtig ließen wir einander los und erschraken.

Ich fing mich als erste und versuchte damit klar zu kommen. OK, ich wusste nun dass es Magie, Magieschulen, Zauber, Hexen und noch vieles mehr gab. Dennoch war ich mir sicher, eigenes Aussehen von einem Moment auf anderen zu verändern, war nicht üblich. Das Erschreckende war, ich wusste, dass nicht nur Harrys Aussehen sich verändert hat (das konnte ich sehen), nein ich sah auch anders aus.

„Also, lieg ich da richtig, dass du nicht weißt was es war?"

„Absolut richtig," – war die Antwort, die ich bekam, „aber ich finde dein neues Aussehen noch besser."

Seit langem wurde ich nicht wegen meinem Aussehen nicht beleidigt. „Das gleiche gilt auch für dich." – synchronisch lächelten wir beide. Wir waren früher wohl beide mit unserem Äußeren nicht wirklich zufrieden.

Plötzlich füllte ich einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken und auch mein Oberkiffer schmerzte. Was war das nur?

Besorgt sah mich Harry an: „Dani, was?" – doch schon krümmte er sich genauso wie sie vor Schmerz zusammen.

Als ich zu mir kam, wusste ich nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Der Schmerz war allerdings weg und das freute mich. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich ungewöhnlich. Da ich noch mit geschlossenen Augen lag, schlug ich diese sofort auf und wollte nach Harry sehen.

Er sah WIEDER ANDERS AUS. Wann hören diese Veränderungen auf? Mehr als jetzt wollte ich an diesem Tag nicht mehr haben!

„DDani?" – oh, jetzt hab ich Harry ganz vergessen!

„Ja, wie geht's dir?"

„Wieder gut. Weißt du, du hast jetzt Flügel. Und deine Zähne sehen wie Vampirzähne aus." – klärte mich mein Bruder auf.

Erschrocken drehte ich mein Kopf und sofort sah ich was Harry gemeint hat. Flügel. Was mich zusätzlich noch verwunderte, als ob es nicht schon genug wäre, hatten meine Flügel eine andere Farbe als Harrys. Meine waren weiß innen und schwarz außen, an den Enden schimmerten sie aber silbern. Was meine Zähne angeht, die habe unglücklicherweise mit der Zunge erkunden wollen und biss mich selber aus versehen.

Ich hörte Harry kichern und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Na warte, das gibt Rache!

Sie sah aber zu komisch aus, ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten. Doch als ein fieses Grinsen an ihrem ‚neue' Gesicht erschien war, ist der Lachen mir sehr schnell vergangen.

„Lach ruhig weiter," – oh, oh, das ist gar nicht gut, dachte ich mit – „aber weißt du wie du selbst aussiehst? Du hast nämlich auch Flügel, nur dass sie rot mit goldenem Rand sind. Und deine Zähne sehen nicht besser aus als meine sich anfühlen."

Oh, sie sagt bestimmt Wahrheit. Harry versuchte sich krampfhaft an eine magische Kreatur, denn etwas anderes konnten sie nicht sein, zu erinnern, die solche Flügel besaß.

Da Dani wohl versuchte dasselbe rauszukriegen, sah sie mich bittend an: „Du bist hier der jenige der zu Schule für Zauberei geht, weißt du, was wir sind?"

Traurig schüttelte der Sechzehnjährige sein Kopf. Nein, er wusste es nicht.

„Einzige, die mir einfallen sind Vampire, aber die haben keine Flügel."

„Alles klar, sag mal kannst du mich beschreiben? Ich sehe hier kein Spiegel, würde aber schon gern wissen wie ich jetzt aussehe?"

„Natürlich, aber nur wenn du für mich dasselbe tust." – der Junge war genauso neugierig auf sein Aussehen wie das Mädchen.

Nach dem zustimmenden Nicken von Dani fing er an:

„Also, deine Augen sind dunkel blau mit einem noch dunkleren Rand. Aber du musst wissen, dass sie ihre Farbe auch verändern. Sie waren schon dunkel grau und grün. Dein Gesicht ist nun schlanker und die Haut noch weißer. Deine Haare gehen dir bis zur Hüfte und jede Strähne hat eigene Farbe. Ich glaube du bist auch noch ein bisschen gewachsen."

Der letzte Satz interessierte mich nicht. Ich hatte nie langes Haar, na schon bis zur Schulter, aber das ist nicht lang. Und dann wie er das mit der Farbe erzählt hat. Ich fasste mich an mein Kopf und füllte, dass mein Haar anscheint dicker geworden ist. Vorsichtig zog ich das Haar vom meinem Rücken nach vorne, darauf achtend, dass sie sich nicht in meinen Flügel verfingen. Es stimmte, die Farbe des Haars war viel intensiver geworden als früher. Auch stimmte es, dass jede Strähne eigene Farbe hatte: von hell zu dunkel Blond, rote, goldene, aschfarben, silberne Strähne und jede einzelne strahlte mit anderen um die Wette.

„Danke, jetzt bin ich dran. Ich muss sagen, dass du fast nicht mehr zu erkennen bist. Auch deine Haut ist weiß und das Haar ähnelt meinem. Nur hat sie andere Farben. Es sind: schwarz, braun, blau, violett und rot. Alle so dunkel, dass die Farben nur als Schimmer zu erkennen sind. Sie sind auch gewachsen und gehen dir fast bis zur Schulter. Dein Gesicht hat alles Kindliche Verloren und sieht jetzt sehr erwachsen aus. Deine Augen sind noch grüner geworden, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, und haben goldene Punkte drin. Ich weiß nicht, ob du gewachsen bist, aber es wäre auch möglich."

Ich wollte mich bequemer in dem Bett drehen, doch dass ging leider wegen den Flügeln nicht.

Tja, Flügel sind schön und gut (ob man mir ihnen fliegen kann?), aber jetzt wünschte ich mit dass sie verschwinden. Ich kriegte mit wie Harry scharf die Luft einzog und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wow, wie hast du geschafft die Flügel verschwinden zu lassen?" – wollte er wissen.

„Habe einfach mir gewünscht." – zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Nach paar Minuten hatten wir beiden Drehe raus wie wir die Flügel verschwinden und wieder erscheinen lassen können. Zuerst dachten wir: Das können wir doch auch mit den Zähen tun. Aber das war wohl nichts. Wir konnten sie nämlich einziehen, aber schon kurz danach ohne unser zutun waren diese wieder da. Diese Niederlage beschäftigte uns aber nicht lange, denn jetzt stellten wir fest, dass wir beide gut sehen konnten. Und das OHNE Brille. Was uns heute noch alles erwartet? – fragte ich mich, nein, nein, ich wollte doch keine Veränderungen mehr heute. Irgendwas sagte mir aber, dass mein ganzes Leben ab heute sich ständig verändern wird und mir bleibt nichts als zu hoffen, dass es sich zum Guten wendet.

„Schade, dass wir keinen Spiegel haben."

Plötzlich war ich wider an unsere Situation erinnert: „Harry, was machen wir denn jetzt?" – ich wieder voll verunsichert und dennoch wollte ich wie immer alle Möglichkeiten überdenken.

„Weißt du, ich glaube was wir da über Snape und Malfoys gesehen haben, stimmt. Ich dachte mein Leben lang, Dumbeldore wäre gut, aber du weiß ja was passierte. Und es war er, der immer sagte Voldemort und Todesser sich schlecht, also vielleicht ist es nicht die ganze Wahrheit." – Harry sprach langsam und meinte jedes Wort so wie er sagte.

Ich verstand sofort was er meinte. „Wir können ja abwarten was sie tun. Sie hätten uns von Anfang an töten können und nicht erst gesund pflegen müsse. Was mir noch grade auffällt. Dieser Mann, der noch sagt wir wären Zwillinge, wäre es möglich, dass es Voldemort ist?"

Harry runzelte nachdenklich den Stirn: „Weiß nicht, er sieht ganz anders aus. Viel junger und er hat auch gar nicht nach seiner Art gehandelt."

Ich wunderte mich wieso Harrys Stimme immer leise wurde, doch ich füllte auch das Bestreben leise zu sein. Ich hörte wie die Türklinge runter gedrückt wurde und die Tür aufschwang. In dem Türrahmen stand nun ein gut ansehender blonder Mann, der mich stark an Draco erinnerte, aber doch nicht genau wie dieser aussah. Hinter ihm konnten wir noch Severus Snape, Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy und den Mann, der vermutlich Voldemort war, erkennen. Obwohl wir uns nichts anmerken lassen wollten, klammerten wir uns an den Händen des Anderen und begangen leicht zu zittern.

„Draco?" – ich musste einfach etwas sagen, ich fand die Stille gar nicht so angenehm. Sie war zu verwirrend und ich fühlte, dass sie auch Harry ängstigte.

Die Tür ging problemlos ganz auf und Draco blickte vorsichtig in den Raum. Es gab zwei Betten, aber eine davon war leer. Auf der anderen saßen dafür aber zwei Jugendliche. In dem Jungen konnte man nur mit viel Glück den Harry Potter erkennen. Das Mädchen sah ihm sehr ähnlich aus, aber nicht ganz wie ein Zwilling. Bei beiden war der Gesicht emotionslos, aber Draco war aufmerksam genug in ihren Augen Verwirrung und Angst zu erkennen.

„Draco?" – kam es von dem Mädchen. Draco zog verwundert seine Augenbraune hoch. Woher kennt die mich denn? - war auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen. Schreibt alles bitte mir ein Kommentar, egal ob gut oder nicht.


	5. Untiteld

Diclaimer: Bis auf die erfundenen Charas und die Story gehört alles J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**°…°- jemand denkt**

**Kapitel-5**

**Untitled**

Wenn man ihm in die Augen sehen würde, die eigentlich immer kalt und dunkel blieben, würde man die leise Hoffnung erkennen, die ihm der Brief gab. Genau diese Hoffnung machte sich auch in seinem Herzen breit und weckte ein Teil seines Herzens, das seit sechzehn Jahren tot war.

So oder fast so fühlte sich ein dunkelhaariger um die 30 Jahre alter Mann, der vor dem Feuer saß, aber ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr bemerkte.

Eine große aus Holz geschnittene Uhr schlug acht Uhr morgens. Dies schien ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen auf zu schrecken.

Obwohl er eigentlich müde nach einer schlafloser Nacht sein sollte, machte er nicht so ein Eindruck. Im Gegenteil, sah er sehr munter und aufgeweckt aus.

°Als erstes sollte ich den Ältesten des Klans Bescheidsagen, dass ich zu Tom gehe. Nicht zu vergessen, soll auch eine Nachricht zu allen anderen auch geschickt werden! Die Ältesten sind so stur! Die werden sicherlich verlangen, dass ich einen Begleiter mitnehmen soll, ‚wie es meinem Stand entspreche'. Ob ich Azazel mitnehmen sollte? Tom würde sich genau wie Azazel freuen den langjährigen Freund zu sehen und wenn er schon bald sein Schwiegersohn sein würde, sollte er auch bei den Zwillingen mithelfen. ° - während er so dachte, eilte er weiter die Treppe hoch.

°Wie konnte es IHM, dem größten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts, bloß so etwas passieren?! Und an allem war diese kleine Missgeburt schuld! Der-Junge-der-lebt wurde von dem dunklen Lord entführt. Wer soll ihn denn jetzt nur töten? Und es hat doch alles am Anfang so gut geklappt. Potty war bei seinen Verwandten, die ihn recht gut für seine, des großen Dumbeldore, Zwecke vorbereiteten. ° - ein Glas flog gegen die Wand und zerbrach in viele Scherben, doch damit war Dumbeldore's Wut nicht gebändigt. Er lief ab und runter in seinem Büro und konnte sich einfach nicht wieder beruhigen.

°Vielleicht hat er ja diesen Sommer bisschen übertrieben, aber Potty sollte doch nicht bei Kräften sein! Er musste ihn ja im schlimmsten Fahl nach Voldemorts Tod selber erledigen. Wer soll nun gegen Riddle antreten? Harry's Schwester ist sicher tot, da seine Energie, die komischerweise trotz, der von ihm errichteter Blockade, sie am leben halten konnte, nun verschwunden ist… Nein, ich sollte besser an die guten Seiten des Ganzen denken.

Keine Gefahr mehr von der Seite der Zwillinge!

Das ganze Geld aus Potter- und Black-Verliesen gehört nun ihm!

Er muss nicht mehr den guten Onkelchen für diese Potty-Nutte spielen!

Ja, wenn er so nachdachte, gab es viel Gutes an Potty's Tod. ° - das Gesicht des alten Mannes zierte ein leichtes Lächeln.

°Irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass er tot ist. Ich meine, er konnte immer wieder und wieder dem dunklen Lord entkommen. Also warum jetzt auf einmal? ° - fragte sich Hermine, die sich für die klügste Hexe der Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer hielt. °Endlich muss ich nicht mehr seine Freundin spielen und ihm ständig zuhören, wenn er wieder mal meint ihm gehe es schlecht. Wie sie es hasste, die ‚Seelenfee' für diesen Nichtsnutz vorzugeben zu sein! Endlich wird Ron besser in der Schule werden. Dieser Potter hat eine gerechte Strafe bekommen, dafür dass er Ron immer mit sich zog, die Regeln ständig nicht beachtete und Voldemort nicht töten konnte.° - fröhlich lief Hermine los, als sie ihren endlich festen Freund Ron nach ihr rufen hörte.

Das war schon für heute. Aber ich verspreche in paar Tagen wieder ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen! Vergesst bitte nicht mir euere Kommis zu schreiben.


	6. ob man einem Feind glauben sollte? teil1

Hey, Leute, hat jemand schon das siebte Band von HP gelesen? Und hat es euch gefallen? Mir um ehrlich zu bleiben, nicht(! Nach all den FFs, die ich gelesen habe(hier und anderwo), würde ich nur sagen: tja, nicht sehr glaubwürdig, aber immerhin ein Ende…

„" – **jemand spricht**

**°° - jemand denkt**

**Kapitel-6**

**Ob man einem Feind glauben sollte? (Teil 1)**

Slytherin Manor

Mittlerweile saßen Draco, Narzissa, Severus, Tom und Lucius in dem Zimmer von Zwillingen, aber keiner traute sich was zu sagen, also schwiegen sich alle einfach an.

Als Severus sich räusperte, zuckten die Zwillinge, und nicht nur diese (Draco auch), zusammen. Alle drei Jugendlichen waren in aller Stille eigenen Gedanken nachgegangen, während alle andere die Zwillinge aufmerksam musterten und sich über ihr neues Aussehen wunderten, konnte man die Gedanke der Zwillinge auch leicht erraten. Alle bis auf Tom, der schienen mehr oder weniger zu wissen was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.

Mir fiel es recht schwer meine ruhige Miene zu behalten, da ich aber Harrys Angst fühle, war es irgendwie leichter mich zu sammeln. Vorsichtig legte ich ein Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn noch näher zu mir, hoffend ihn somit zu beruhigen und vor anderen sein Zittern zu verbergen. Ich konnte meinen vielleicht Bruder gut verstehen, denn ich kannte nun sein ganzes Leben und wusste, dass die meisten aus diesem Zimmer schon versucht haben Harry umzubringen und alle übrigen ihn mindestens hassten. Doch obwohl ich es nachempfinden konnte, war ich dennoch ehe unvoreingenommen. Ich sah auch, dass Draco Harry auch mal seine Freundschaft angeboten hatte und Snape sein Leben mehrfach gerettet. Also wollte ich meinem eigenem Vorschlag folgen und abwarten was die ‚andere Seite' zu sagen hatte. Mit Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass Harry sich langsam beruhigte und sich an mich schmiegte.

Doch schon zuckte ich zusammen, genau wie Harry, der nun wieder zu zittern begann. Ich sah Snape straffend an, der es wagte grade von mir erreichte zunichte zu machen. In seinen Augen lag aber eine Entschuldigung und ich erkannte, dass er nur unsere Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte um etwas zu erzählen. Also versuchte ich erneut mein Bestes um Harry zu beruhigen, langsam in wiederholenden Bewegungen strich ich sein Rücken rauf und runter und gab der Fledermaus, wie ich wusste Snape von Gryffindors genannt wurde, mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er anfangen sollte. Bei dem Klang von Snapes Stimme zuckte Harry erneut, doch zum Glück nicht mehr so heftig und lies sich auch schneller beruhigen. Er blieb aber weiter verspannt, als ob ihn jeden Moment ein Fluch treffen könnte. Er sah nicht zu Snape, sondern zu Voldemort und Lucius rüber. Sie schienen ihn viel mehr als Snape zu beunruhigen. Ich dagegen gab meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit dem Professor für die Zaubertränke, da ich wissen wollte, ob er Wahrheit von sich geben würde. Ich konnte nämlich schon immer sagen, ob die Person lügt oder nicht, vorausgesetzt ich konnte sie sehen.

Severus Snape hat nicht erwartet, dass die Kinder so zusammen zucken würden und das Mädchen hat ihn sehr beeindruckt. Mir ihrem wütenden Blick konnte sie leicht dem dunklen Lord Konkurrenz machen. Da er aber sah, wie der etwas kleinere Junge anfing zu zittern, versuchte Severus mir dem Blick dem Mädchen mitzuteilen, dass es nicht seine Absicht war. Nach paar Minuten und dem Erlaubnis gebendem Nicken des Mädchens, fing er nun doch an zu erzählen:

„Als erste möchte ich euch beiden versichern, dass ihr hier sicher seid und euch keiner etwas antun wird. Ihr seid unsere Gäste und keine Gefangene. Um euch zu erklären warum ihr hier seid, muss aber weiter ausholen. Ich bitte euch zuerst alles in Ruhe anzuhören und erst danach die Fragen zu stellen."

Er vernahm ein leises Ja von den beiden und fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort:

„Vor ungefähr 34 Tausend Jahren gab es einen großen Krieg zwischen den Muggels, Zauberwelt und Zauberwesen. Dabei waren die Muggel und Zauber auf einer Seite und wollten die Zauberwesen oder auch magische Kreaturen genannt ausrotten.

Dieser Krieg dauerte schon mehrere Jahrzehenten an und war sehr blutig. Da die Zauberwesen kein zahlreichen Volk waren, wurden sie immer weiter in die Enge getrieben. Also musste eine Lösung her, diese wurde dann auch von den Königen, ihren Vertrauten und den Ältesten gefunden.

Durch ein schwieriges Ritual und durch viel Magie erschafften sie eine kleine Welt, die neben der alten existierte. Dorthin sind sie dann auch alle geflüchtet. Vor 3000 Jahren fanden sie heraus, dass ihre Welt relativ bald aufhört zu existieren. Sie konnten auch nicht eine neue erschaffen, da sie erstens das Wissen um dies zu tun verloren haben und zweitens nicht danach suchen wollten.

Ihr müsst versehen, dass die neu erschaffene Welt nie ihre Heimat geworden ist, da viele von ihnen an die Elemente der Erde gebunden waren. Also dachten sie das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen und schickten kleine Gruppen aus, die die Lage in unserer Welt auskundschaften sollten. Demnächst waren sie erfreut, da sowohl die Muggel als auch die Zauberer haben nicht nur das Krieg sondern sogar alles über ihre Existenz selbst vergessen. Doch sie wussten auch: trotz der Veränderungen durften sie nicht einfach so auftauchen. So entschieden sie nach und nach Gruppen zu schicken, die sich einleben und den Weg für die Anderen vorbereiten sollten." - kurz stoppte Severus um aus seiner Tasse, die ihm von Zissa in die Hand gedrückt wurde, ein Schluck zu nehmen.

„Also, Harry, wie du sicherlich weißt hat Hogwarts vier Gründer. In den Büchern steht auch, dass Salazar Slytherin ein Streit mit anderen hatte, weil er nur Reinblüter an der Schule haben wollte. Nun das ist nicht das, was in der Wirklichkeit geschah.

Salazar gehörte zu den Gesandten des Magischenvolkes. Der Streit wurde angefangen, weil er den anderen drei vertraut hat und sein wahres Wesen offenbart hatte. Er war nämlich ein Geborener Vampir und ein Gesandter des Magischen Volkes. Die anderen konnten ihn nicht akzeptieren, misstrauten ihn und waren auf seine Stärke und magisches Wissen neidisch, sowie auch auf den langen Leben. Salazar war stärker als die drei zusammen, so konnte er sein Tod vortäuschen und fliehen. Darauf hin haben die Zauberwesen ihr vorgehen geändert, auch gingen sich an andere Orte und ließen England vorerst in Ruhe.

Vor zwei Hundert Jahren gelang es den genauen Punkt der Auflösung ihrer bisherigen Aufenthaltsortes zu bestimmen. Mir Erschrecken stellten sie Fest, dass sie nur noch 217 Jahre hatten. Also beeilten sie sich und konnten fast die Hälfte des Volkes in Sicherheit auf die Erde bringen. Es ging auch Berg auf mit dem Verhältnis zu den Zauberern. Sie konnten bis paar Ausnahmen überall Frieden schließen und Verträge, die ihre Rechte sicherten unterschreiben. Die Ausnahmen bildeten: England, Irland, Polen und Finnland. Erst vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren konnten Finnland, Polen und Irland von dieser Liste gestrichen werden. Doch leider ist England der Platz, auf den nicht verzichtet werden kann.

Genau aus diesem Grund begann der Krieg zwischen Dumbeldore und Voldemort. Voldemort war nie der Bösewicht wie Dumbeldore ihn immer darstellt und alle glauben lässt. Er setzte sich für die Unterdrückten(Vampire, Werwölfe, Schwarzmagier, Zentauren, Veelas, Phönixe usw.) ein, doch Dumbeldore ließ es nicht zu. Er verbreitete Lügen, gab ihm Schuld an den Morden, die er nicht begann. Und ehe Tom sich versah, war das gesamte England von seinem bösen Wesen überzeugt. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen durch Dumbeldore's Sturz den Friedensvertrag zu erreichen."

„Danke Severus, ich glaube jetzt sollte ich übernehmen." – wurde der Tränkemeister unterbrochen.

„Nein, nein es geht schon." – Tom konnte deutlich sehen, wie Severus Mundwinkel zuckten und ein Grinsen andeuteten. Der dunkle Lord musste sich ein Seufzen verkneifen, °Was Sev wohl dafür verlangen würde? °

Flashback

„Severus, bitte! Kannst du es nicht ihnen erzählen?" – Tom gab sich wieder mal gar nicht wie der dunkler Lord und versuchte schon seit einer halbe Stunde seinen Mann zu überreden.

„Wieso kannst du es denn nicht tun?"

„Das hab ich doch schon gerade erklärt, der Junge hasst mich! Was ich auch nicht verübeln kann, immerhin habe ich schon mehrere Male versucht ihn zu töten!"

„Aber ich kenne doch gar nicht die ganze Geschichte, ich wie? Nicht mal wieso sie hier sind!" – Tom merkte, dass Severus sich immer gereizter anhörte.

„Ich bitte dich nur darum über die Anfänge zu erzählen, bis zu diesem Sommer. Das andere kann ich selbst auch erzählen." – er sich nicht mal bewusst, dass man aus seiner Stimme Verzweiflung und Träne raushören könnte. „Bitte, ich tu alles was du willst." – sofort merkte Tom sein Fehler, dass durfte er Sev auf keinen Fall versprechen! °Er wird mir alles Heimzahlen, vor allem, dass er bei Dumbeldore spionieren musste°

„Alles? Nun gut, aber denk dran du hast es versprochen." – ein fieses Lächeln, das den Gryffindors nur zu sehr bekannt war, machte Severus Vorhaben nur deutlicher.

„Was verlangst du von mir? Sev…?" – nun war Tom soweit und weinte.

„Hey, kleiner wein doch nicht." – schnell zog Snape sein Mann in eine Umarmung und verfluchte Toms Veelagene, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass auch er selbst Schuld war. „Du kennst mich doch, ich mag vielleicht dich mal verbal aufziehen, aber ich würde dich nie verletzen oder dich zu etwas zwingen. – langsam beruhigte sich sein Ehemann – und wenn du mir so etwas abbittest, dann fordere ich mir zustehende bestimmt nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Sondern wenn wir alleine sind. Geht's wieder?" – mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er Toms Kiefer nach oben, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ja, tut mir Leid wegen diesem Ausbr…"

Weiter konnte Tom gar nicht sprechen, da Severus ihn auf eine sehr wirkungsvolle Weise dran hinderte. Tom hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen, zu lange war es her, dass er Severus für sich haben konnte. An seinen Lippen fühlte er Severus Zunge, die sein Mund langsam nachzeichnete. Mit leisem Stöhnen wurde Severus der Eingang in die Mundhöhle gewährt, wo er sich auch begierig, aber Toms Meinung nach quälend langsam, hinein schob.

Flashbackende

„Vor sechzehn Jahren wurde der Krieg viel Persönlicher. Tom wurde von seinem Onkel und seiner Mutter besucht. Doch waren sie keiner Minute da und schon wurden sie von Dumbeldore und seinem Orden angegriffen. Die Gäste versuchten zu fliehen, da Toms Mutter im siebten Monat Schwanger war, aber sie kamen nicht weit. Später fanden wir sie tot auf der Wiese liegen. Ein Baby lag daneben, tot. Wir haben daraus geschlossen, dass sie vor der Aufregung oder Anstrengung Wehen gekriegt hatte. Doch sie wurden nicht verschont, auch das Baby nicht.

Daraufhin wurde Tom wirklich zu Voldemort. Er tötete alle die an dem Tod sich beteiligt haben. Da wir auch James Potter an den Erinnerungen des Platzes gesehen haben, waren wir von seiner Beteiligung überzeugt. Nachdem Wurmschwanz deine Eltern verraten hat, tötete der dunkle Lord sie. Zunächst hatte er nicht vor dich zu töten, aber da tauchte schon Dumbeldore auf. Aus einem uns nicht bekannten Grund wollte er dich haben, Harry, und so fing ein Kampf zwischen ihnen an. Ein Todesfluch von Dumbeldore, dem Tom auswich, prallte von dir ab und flog zu Tom. Den Rest kennst du ja. Was noch gesagt werden muss und für dich wohl wichtig ist, dass der Tod von Sirius nie geplant war. Er ist auch nicht ganz tot, aber das werde ich dir später erklären."

„Da Severus und alle andere nicht wissen, wieso ihr hier seid sollte ich das selbst nun erklären." – Tom wunderte wie so keiner der Zwillinge etwas gesagt hatte, irgendwie war es wie Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Ich habe vor einer Woche ein Brief von Lily und James Potter bekommen, der vieles Erklärt hatte. Dort stand, dass obwohl die Beiden und Severus in dem Orden der Phönix waren, wurden sie immer wieder ausgeschlossen. Jedes mal konnte Dumbeldore einen glaubwürdigen Grund dafür finden um sie weg zu schicken. Nach einiger Zeit wurden sie Misstrauisch und stellten eigene Nachforschungen an. Was sie raus fanden waren nur Kleinigkeiten, aber es reichte.

Doch noch konnten sie nicht an das neue Weltbild, der ihnen sich bot, glauben. Sie wollten es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Für die Zeit des Angriffes auf das Anwesen wurde Sirius mit einem Auftrag weggeschickt. James blieb aber, da Lily schwanger war und bald das Kind gebären würde. Leider wurde das Kind tot geboren. Am nächsten Tag, als James es Dumbeldore und anderen erzählen wollte, belauschte er ein Gespräch in dem es um den Angriff ging. So beschlossen Lily und James selbst nachzusehen was dort passieren wird.

Dort angekommen und unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt, musste sie die Grausamkeiten des Ordens mit ansehen. Da fiel Lily die schwangere Frau auf, die zu fliehen versuchte. Bevor sie sich aber entscheiden konnten einzugreifen, waren beide die Frau und der Mann tot. Was Lily dazu gedrängt hat nachzusehen, ob die Beiden tot sind, weiß ich nicht. Lily stellte aber fest, dass die ungeborenen Kinder nicht tot waren und trotz des Todes ihrer Mutter gerade geboren werden wollten. Lily war nicht nur Klug sondern auch eine sehr gute Heilerin gewesen. So half sie den Kindern, die bereits vor ihrer Geburt die Vollweisen waren, auf die Welt zu kommen.

James wusste, dass sie die Kinder beschützen werden, sei es auch mir ihrem eigenen Leben. Um zu verbergen, dass die Neugeborenen weg waren, haben die Potters die Leiche ihres eigenen Sohnes daneben liegen lassen. Ich frage mich was sie es gekostet hat, sich so zu entscheiden.

Als Sirius zurückkehrte, wurde er in das Geheimnis der Zwillinge eingeweiht. Es war auch er, der noch ein weiteres Gespräch zwischen Dumbeldore und Mad-eye (schreibt man das so?) belauschte. Dumbeldore fand raus, dass die Zwillinge nicht Potters Kinder waren. Ich vermute, dass ihr erraten habt, dass bei den Zwillingen es um euch beide handelte?

Die drei entschieden sich ein Brief an den dunklen Lord zu schreiben, der aber erst in sechs Jahren ihm übergeben werden sollte. Dieser Brief wurde bis dahin in Gringotts aufbewahrt. Mehr konnten sie aber nicht tun, denn schon traf Dumbeldore ein. Er löschte den drei die Gedächtnisse und belegte euch beide mit verschiedenen Zaubern. Er brachte dich, Daniela, auch zu einer anderen Familie. James, Lily und Sirius lies er glauben, dass Harry ihr leiblicher Sohn sei.

Voldemort versuchte dich zu töten Harry, weil Dumbeldore dich zu einer seiner Schahfiguren gemacht hatte und du ihm vollkommen vertraut hast.

Ihr beide wurdet aus zwei Gründen hierher geholt:

Hat der dunkle Lord endlich den Brief von Lily, James und Sirius bekommen.

In Toms Familie findet bei jedem Mitglied an seinem 16. Geburtstag eine Verwandlung statt. Wenn keiner von der erwachsenen Verwandten sich in der Nähe des Kindes aufhaltet, wird automatisch der nächst Liegenden über ihr Standort verständigt.

Ich glaube das war alles. Jetzt könnt ihr Fragen stellen." – erwartungsvoll sah er die Zwillinge an.

Zur Überraschung aller, war es das Mädchen, die die erste Frage stellte.

„Irre ich mich da oder du bist dieser Voldemort?"

Tom konnte nur Nicken so unerwartet war die Frage.

„Zuerst würde ich gern wissen, wer genau die Zauberwesen waren und ob du und die Anderen zu diesen gehören." – diese Frage wurde von einem zustimmenden Murmeln von Harry begleitet.

„Ja, wir gehören zu den Zauberwesen und ihr beide auch." – fing Tom und fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen besser, da die Zwillinge ihn Fragen stellten und nicht Flüche auf den Kopf warfen. „Der Zaubervolk besteht eigentlich aus vier Völkern: Dämonen, geborene Vampire, Engel und hohe Veelas."

hi, ein Review?


	7. Ob man einem Feind glauben sollte? teil2

„" – **jemand spricht**

**°° - jemand denkt**

**Kapitel-7**

**Ob man einem Feind glauben sollte? (Teil 2)**

**Flashback**

„Zuerst würde ich gern wissen, wer genau die Zauberwesen waren und ob du und die Anderen zu diesen gehören." – diese Frage wurde von einem zustimmenden Murmeln von Harry begleitet.

„Ja, wir gehören zu den Zauberwesen und ihr beide auch." – fing Tom und fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen besser, da die Zwillinge ihn Fragen stellten und nicht Flüche auf den Kopf warfen. „Der Zaubervolk besteht eigentlich aus vier Völkern: Dämonen, geborene Vampire, Engel und hohe Veelas."

**Flashbackende**

„Veelas und Engel so wie Dämonen und Vampire hatten jeweils einen gemeinsamen Vorfahren und deshalb ähneln sich in gewissen dingen. Was alle vier Völker gemeinsam haben ist, dass sie reine Schwarzmagische Wesen sind und aus verschiedenen Gründen an einem bestimmten Punkt gebunden werden müssen." – Tom war sich gar nicht sicher wie er DAS den Beiden beibringen soll, also entschied er sich erstmal alles andere zu klären.

„Jedem der Volker wird ein Element zugesprochen, bei Veelas ist es die Erde. Die hohen Veelas unterscheiden sich von den niederen Veelas, die Harry wohl kennt, durch ihre Stärke. So ist ihre Anziehungskraft viel größer, das ist der Grund wieso sie sich binden. Diese Bindung muss innerhalb von drei Monaten geschehen, nachdem die oder der Veela seine Partnerin bzw. seinen Partner gefunden hat. Dafür gibt es keinen Test und die Bindung muss auch nicht mit 16 wie bei niederen Veelas folgen.

Die Hohen Veelas unterscheiden sich auch in ihrem Aussehen. Sie besitzen Flügel, dessen Hauptfarbe Gold mit Nebenfarbe rot ist. Ein weiter unterschied ist, dass sie sich nicht ihn Harpyien verwandeln, sondern Menschen-Phönixe, die je nach Art verschiedene Angriffe ausführen.

Die Engel fühlen sich mit dem Wasser verbunden. Auch sie müssen, genau wie die Veelas, an einem Partner gebunden werden, da sie durch ihre Ausstrahlung die Menschen beeinflussen. Ihre Ausstrahlung besteht aber nicht nur aus reiner Anziehungskraft, sondern sie stärkt den Menschen, die diese Person aufrichtig lieben."

„Haben auch Engel Flügel? Und können sie damit fliegen?" – wurde Tom von Harry unterbrochen, der vor Neugierde seine Angst und Scheu vergessen hat.

„Geduld, nur Geduld. Du hast ja recht, sie haben auch Flügel, aber in anderen Farben: nämlich in Weiß mit Gold. Und ja sie können damit fliegen, aber auch Veelas, Dämonen und Vampire können es. Was noch? Ach, ja, Engel müssen sich an ihrem 17. Geburtstag binden und, wenn sie oder ihr Partner angegriffen wird, verwandeln sie sich in einen Sphinx.

Vampire haben wie gesagt auch Flügel in Rot und Silber. Nur geborene Vampire können sich bei Tageslicht zeigen. Auch geborene Vampire brauchen Blut nach ihrer Umwandlung, die mit sechzehn passiert. Dieses Blut bekommen sie von ihrem Partner und aus ihrem Blutstein. Somit müssen sie auch gebunden werden und zwar mit siebzehn Jahren." - °wie werden sie reagieren, wenn sie erst richtig verstanden haben, dass jeder aus magischem Volke sich binden muss?° - Tom hatte wirklich Angst vor der Reaktion der Zwillinge - °Hoffentlich ist dann mein Vater schon da.° - ob ihm dieses Wusch erfühlt wird, war noch ungewiss, also riss er sich zusammen und fing an über die Dämonen zu erzählen:

„ Die letzte sind die Dämonen. Wie ihr euch denken könnt, haben ihre Flügel auch eine andere Farbe, die ist Schwarz mit Rot. Da sie mit Vampiren verwandt sind brauchen sie auch Blut, jedoch nur die ihres Partners. Sie müssen schon mit 15 Jahren gebunden werden, aber nicht wegen des Blutes, diese werden sie spätestens ab dem siebzehnten Lebensjahr trinken. Nein, die Dämonen werden durch ihren Partner geschützt. Fast alle Dämonen sind Empathen, diese Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich sehr schnell, so dass man nicht erst langsam an sie gewöhnen kann. Der Partner eines Dämons schirmt den Dämon von den Gefühlen anderer ab. Habt ihr noch Fragen, ich könnte auch etwas vergessen haben."

„Zu welchen Elementen gehören denn Vampire und Dämonen?" – wollte wieder Harry wissen, seine Schwester sah aber ehe nachdenklich und besorgt aus.

„Das hab ich wohl nicht sehr gut erklärt, was? Sie gehören dem Element nicht wirklich zu, es ist nur so, dass sie sich in ihm frei und geschützt fühlen. Nun aber zu deiner Frage: der Element der Dämonen ist Feuer und der Vampire – Luft."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht ganz beantwortet, Voldemort. Zu welchem der Völker gehörst du und alle die sich hier befinden?" – Danielas Blick bohrte sich tief in die Augen des dunklen Lords, °bis jetzt wurden wir nicht ein einziges Mal angelogen° - dachte sie sich bei.

„Nennt mich bitte Tom, ja? Also alle Malfoy sind geborene Vampire, so wie Severus auch. Ich selbst bin ein Mischwesen, da mein Vater ein Vampir und meine Mutter ein Engel waren. Ich habe aber auch einen kleinen Anteil von Veela in mir, da einer unserer Urgroßmütter eine Veela war. Eigentlich wird bei jedem Mix ein Test gemacht, um die Wesen-Anteile, Bindungsalter und mögliche Bindungspartner zu bestimmen. Dieser Test wurde ja bei euch beiden nicht durchgeführt. Das können wir aber später noch nachholen, denn soweit ich sehen kann geht es euch gut." – da ihn nun alle Fragend ansahen, gab er noch eine weitere Erklärung ab. „Vampire und Engel müssen erst mit siebzehn gebunden werden und ihr seid ja erst Sechzehn. Wenn einer von euch Dämonen- oder Veelagene hätte, würden wir es auch schon wissen." – Harry war nicht wirklich interessiert, Daniela sah ihn ungläubig an, entschied sich aber das Thema fallen zu lassen.

„Wieso hast du den Brief erst jetzt bekommen?" –kam es von Harry und gleichzeitig wollte auch Daniela wissen: „Was für Blockaden hat Dumbeldore auf uns gelegt und wie werden wir sie los?"

Unerwartet beantwortete die Frage von Harry nicht Tom, sondern Lucius.

„Tom weißt es selber noch nicht, ich war es, der den Brief überbrachte. Als ich wie immer in Familienahngelegenheiten bei Griengotts vorbeischaute, wurde ich zum Direktor eingeladen. Der Zwerg berichtete mir, dass er in den Unterlagen seines Vorgängers einen Brief an den dunklen Lord gefunden habe. Natürlich wollte ich wissen wer meinem Lord ein Brief schickte, worauf er das ganze erklärte. Da Griengotts sehr groß ist, dauert die Übernahme ein bis zwei Jahre. So kam es, dass der Brief erst jetzt gefunden wurde.

Dem Brief lag ein Schreiben des alten Direktors bei, in dem es stand, dass der Brief von Lily und James Potters an den dunklen Lord nach sechs Jahren übergeben werden soll. Der Direktor schrieb auch, dass es ihm den Auftrag zu erfühlen nicht möglich war, da Voldemort zu der Zeit als besiegt und verschwunden galt. Da aber seit letztem Jahr zurückgekehrt ist und fragte der Zwerg mich, ob ich ihn nicht überbringen könnte."

Tom bedankte sich mit einem Nicken bei Lucius und beantwortete auch gleich Danielas Frage.

„Dumbeldore legte ein Illusions-Zauberer auf euch, damit Harry wie Potters und Daniela, vor allem nicht wie ihre leiblichen Eltern aussieht. Harry er blockierte auch die Hälfte deiner Magie und die Verbindung zu Daniela. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Zwillinge eine Verbindung haben, die ihnen ermöglicht in Gedanken und Gefühlen eins zu sein.

Dir, Daniela, wurde auch die Blockade der Verbindung eingepflanzt. Er blockierte aber nicht deine Magie, sondern leitete diese auf sich selbst, so dass du ihm sozusagen dein ganzes Leben als Spender gedient hast.

Leider ist es noch nicht alles, er entzog dir auch Energie. Eure Zwillingsverbindung war so stark, dass Harry dir ständig ein bisschen von seiner Energie trotz der Blockaden schicken konnte, sonst wärst du schon tot." – nun war es an Harry Daniela zu beruhigen, die zum ersten Mal nachdem die Unterhaltung begonnen hatte, sich ängstigte – „Ihr könnt aber beruhigt sein, denn als ihr euch berührt habt, wurden diese aufgelöst. Könnt ihr euch an es erringen? Wie fühlt ihr euch überhaupt?"

°Was sollen wir ihm nur sagen, das haben wir nicht abgesprochen!°

„Tom, ich… wir wollen es noch nicht erzählen. Können wir nicht ein bisschen allein sein? Wir brachen Zeit um alles zu verstehen?" – fing Daniela unsicher mit zitternder Stimme an.

„Natürlich, und wenn ihr jetzt keine weiteren Fragen habt, werden wir gehen." – sagte Severus, der seinen Mann unterstützen wollte.

Harry, der Daniela sehr dankbar war, er hätte sich in diesem Moment nicht getraut, die Erwachsenen praktisch aus dem Zimmer zu schmeißen, sah erst Dani entschuldigend an und stellte doch noch eine Frage: „Volde.. Tom, bevor ihr geht, würde ich noch gern wissen, warum ich damals nicht gestorben bin. Du weißt schon, von Dumbeldore's Avada Kedavra (schreibt man das so???)."

„Ich wusste doch, ich vergesse was zu erzählen!" – schlug sich Tom mental auf die Stirn, „Der Todesfluch wurde während des Krieges von den Zauberwesen entwickelt. Er kann nur Menschen töten und ein Mensch kann ein Zauberwesen damit nicht mal verletzen. Du weiß, dass ich aus meinem Körper geschleudert wurde, aber nur weil der Fluch von DIR abgeprallt war. Die magischen Wesen sind somit praktisch unsterblich, außer man tötet den Körper auf Muggelart und sperrt ihre Seele für mehr als eine Woche in einem Gefäß ein. Auf diese Art wurden wir in dem Krieg getötet. Da wir so lange Leben, kann jedes Paar nur drei Kinder haben. Es kam aber schon vor, dass aus irgendeinen Gründen, die Partner nicht Zusammensein wollten. Dann wurden ein oder zwei Weitere in die Bindung nachträglich eingeführt. So könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass es wirklich nicht sehr viele von uns gibt. Zusätzlich zu allem, müssen nämlich beide Partner das Kind wollen. Habe ich deine Frage beantwortet?" – Tom klang ziemlich unsicher, da so etwas zu Grundwissen gehörte und eigentlich nicht gelehrt wurde, sondern als selbstverständlich gilt.

Als er ein ‚Ja' von beiden bekam, ging Tom aus dem Zimmer und nahm alle anderen gleich mit.

„Und was denkst du?" – wollte Harry wissen.

„Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt, dass habe ich gefühlt. Aber ich habe Angst, Harry. Was er über die Dämonen gesagt hat… da passt einiges zu mir, und.. die müssen sich mit fünfzehn binden! Was wird mit mir passieren, ich bin doch schon sechzehn und mich mit einem Fremden einfach so zu Binden kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." – ich wusste selbst, dass ich hysterisch klang.

„Vielleicht ist alles nicht so schlimm, du hättest es auch sicher gewusst, wenn du ein Dämon wärst. Ihre Fähigkeiten erwachen doch mit 15 und…" – doch schon wurde er unterbrochen:

„Du hasst doch gehört, meine Magie und Energie wurden abgezogen, so dass gerade so noch überlebt habe. Da wäre es doch verständlich, dass ich nicht so starke Empathie entwickelt habe. Ich will aber nicht streiten, du hast ja recht, was dagegen machen kann ich ja nicht." – am Ende klang Dani mehr als nur entschuldigend, sie hatte Angst, dass Harry sie nicht verstehen würde oder wegen ihrem Ausbruch auf sie böse sei.

„In Ordnung." – Harry wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie wichtig Dani seine Reaktion war. „Was meinst du, sollen wir sie akzeptieren und einen Neuanfang machen? Sie haben mich zwar früher versucht umzubringen, aber die Erklärungen waren doch einleuchtend. Vielleicht finden wir dann unsere Eltern."

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir es versuchen, ich habe von keinem Abneigung gegen uns vernommen. Sie sorgten sich um uns und sie haben uns von unseren ex-verwandten gerettet, unsere Wunden versorgt. Was unsere Familie angeht, ich glaube Tom ist unser Bruder."

„Was? Wie so? Bruder!" – obwohl nach so einem Tag man meinen würde, dass einen nichts mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen würde, war Harry erstmal ganz Baff.

„Weißt du denn nicht mehr? Severus sagte, dass Tom von seinem Onkel und seiner MUTTER besucht wurde. Diese Frau war schwanger und das mit uns. Leider würde es auch bedeuten, dass unsere Mutter tot ist und unser Onkel auch."

Ich drückte Harry noch kurz ein Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zu meinem Bett, wo ich mich wieder hinlegte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ich eingeschlafen, denn das Gespräch war doch sehr anstrengend.

Harry dachte noch einiger Zeit nach über alles war passiert war. Entschied dann aber, dass es doch gut so war, vielleicht hat er jetzt einen Bruder, eine Schwester hat er ja schon. Harry freute sich, obwohl er auch Angst hatte, die neue Familie zu verlieren oder nicht gut genug für sie zu sein. Er glaubte aber, dass ihn dies Mal niemand verraten wird und er neue Freunde findet.

Hallo! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen???

Ich lass euch auch Tee und Gebäck da, dass ihr mir ja nicht wegleuft))) ich will ein Kommi BiiiiTTe

Ihr müsst mir mal kurz helfen:

Was soll Severus von Tom verlangen????


	8. Warning!

**Hallo!**

**Da ich zurzeit Probleme habe hier zu posten, könnte ihr diese Story weiter bei ff.de lesen.**

Aniria


End file.
